


A is for Surprising Rice

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: It's All Fun and Games [7]
Category: Cabin Fever (John Finnemore), Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Humor, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Arthur creates a game for Douglas - and invites you to play, too.
Series: It's All Fun and Games [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379443
Comments: 34
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	A is for Surprising Rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).



Hello! Hi! It’s Arthur Shappey here. Hello!

Okay, you know how Douglas keeps coming up with all sorts of games? Well, I thought I’d try my hand at making one for him. So I gave him this list of things to put in alphabetical order:

apples  
ax  
bacon  
camel  
cashews  
dragon fruit  
fishcake  
frankenstein  
gluten  
hyenas  
ice lollies  
koi  
medals  
melon  
monkey  
mulled wine  
nail varnish  
pizza pie  
polar bears  
quiche  
sausages  
seed cake  
surprising rice  
toreador  
vampire  
vodka

Now, you might have noticed the same thing Douglas pointed out, which is that the list appears to be in alphabetical order already. But, see, here’s the clever part — it’s not! I mean, yes, it is, but also, it’s not. Because for this game, you have to put it in a _different_ alphabetical order.

Remember how I told you about that documentary series the BBC made about MJN Air? And how there were 26 episodes, which is why I decided to make 26 episodes of Cabin Fever? Well, do you want to hear something amazing? They made one for every letter of the alphabet, and they’re in ABC order! Can you believe it? I know — I couldn’t either when Mum told me. But she wrote down the titles, and it turns out she’s right. 

So anyway, I explained to Douglas that what he had to do was put the the things on the list in the alphabetical order they used in the documentary series about us. He tried to tell me that was just putting them in chronological order, but I told him it took Mrs. Dimant nine months to teach me alphabetical order, and I was going to make her proud. So this game’s for you, Mrs. Dimant!

And for the rest of you, too. Do you think you can beat Douglas? He said he got them all except for the cashews, the gluten, the melon, and the seed cake. I’m pretty sure he did get the melon, though, only he didn’t want to admit it.

Looking back over the list is making me hungry, so I’m going to go whip up my orange platter now. And while I’m doing that, maybe you could put your solutions in the comments. Plus, if you can think of any other games we could play together, that would be brilliant!

Okay — _bye!_

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos are brilliant! 😄


End file.
